Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-4499945-20160507030454/@comment-25889997-20160511182217
I like him as an adc, I really like the idea of the Dragon/Ghost being the damage carry part of it. And I love toying around the idea of a tank who is also a 'melee' adc. But since he's melee, and has low mobility, you can't really build adc-ish because you'll be squishy as heck and waaay easy to catch. And building him tank is a problem too because the most tankish traits he has, being his passive shield and the W regen, have waaay low base stats and both 'have' high AP scaling (because Shield scales off of inflicted ability damage). Riot said that they didn't really want people building him as an AP nuke Mage, but since he can't really use any items that use mana, tied with his pitiful attack speed and the lack of non-attack-speed-crit, really limits the viability of both his tank and adc builds. So the idea I have for a small 'rework' that can work is this: For his adc we work in his passive and his Q, as an adc's core mechanic is damage through autoattacks, and multiply that damage through crits and attack speed: a) First, reduce attack speed growth and increase base attack speed to normal levels (0.625). b) Let him use mana and crit, not as a resource, but kind of like a Spellblade Passive, probably in his Q. Just like this: Passive: After using an ability, Mordekaiser next basic attack and all three of Mace of Spades attacks gain 25% + (1% per 40 bonus mana) bonus range and deals an extra 0% + (100% of total crit chance) base attack damage. For all three of Mace of Spades hits the percentage bonus range is doubled. This way, he has just a little bit more leeway on build paths, can use Trinity Force for crit, because attack speed is a poor choice for Mord. At max mana (6000) that would be around 750 total range, so is not OP. Of course, reduce the AD scaling of Q and E a little bit. c) Make his Q on-hit apply life-steal or get reduced shield from auto damage too. Any of them works. d) Add to his Iron Man passive: Passive: Gains Tenacity based on bonus mana. I reckon something like (100% - (100/100 + bonus mana) %) would be just fine. That'll give him about 20% tenacity with 250 mana (Sheen), up to about 85% with 6 fully stacked Muramanas. This way, since he'll still be in sort of melee range AND he'll still be squishy as heck, he'll stil be able to continuously use his abilities to shield himself and/or lifesteal from his autos, because that's the ONLY way he can keep up with a ranged adc without extra mobility (and we all know than any extra mobility on Mord is a BAD idea). And if he's a tank, it'll give him the opportunity to build stuff like IBG, RoA, Frozen Heart, GLP which will help a lot in turning him into an efficient tank. And for his tanky persona: a) The tenacity stuff I said up top. Focusing on his W: b) Be able to cast W on enemy CHAMPIONS, with a penalty on the speed bonus, obviously. And, of course, only dealing damage when nearby. c) Make the W heal part scale off of HP. The damage should still scale off of AP (and maybe heal just a little proportionally from AP), but the heal (not the damage, though) should be a lot more rewarding if he builds HP. And for both roles, since he's way too much of a late game champ due to his scalings and the difference between his ghost/non-ghost damage output is way too much (make or brake him), maybe have a Pre-6 passive that gives Mord the extra stats he would gain from the ghost for like 3-20 seconds (increases with level). And post-6 keep the buff in case people manage to kill the ghost in less than those 3-20 sec. In both cases, I feel that it'll give him this 'unyielding', 'real steel' feel to Mord. Like a real Iron Revenant.